Leon
|color2 = |Name = Leon |Kanji = レオン |Romaji = Leon |Aliases = Leon Leon-kun Leon-san Leon-onii-chan |Image = Leon Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "Since England has so many tourism sites, I get to meet girls from other countries!" |Gender = Male |Age = 17 |BT = O |Bday = October 1st |Height = 5'9" or 176 cm |Weight = 59 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Grandparents Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed older Brother Unnamed younger Brother |Hobby = Snowboarding |FFood = Bananas, Hamburgers |LFood = Coffee |CV = Toshiki Masuda }} Leon (レオン Leon) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, I♥B, who was the third to be introduced in the game. Profile Description An energetic young boy who is constantly moving and unable to sit still. In order to appear bold, he tries to befriend anyone he meets. When he sees girls, he’ll immediately call out to them. He's a transfer student from England. He’s on bad terms with Lucas and often gets into fights, which eventually leads to Rabi chiding them. Interview * Make a simple self-introduction. ** The English gentleman, Leon here! I want a looooo~t of pretty ladies to cheer me on! * How did you become an idol? ** It's 'cause I was invited to join a band! When it was decided that I'll become a transfer student in Japan, Noah trained me extra hard in learning Japanese~! * Your impression upon meeting the other members? ** Ever since we've met, I've noticed that Lucas is always so sullen. Wouldn't it be good if he was more like me and laughed? Ahaha! Personality A cheerful teen who loves to flirt with girls, though he's not very successful. Almost always smiling and happy, Leon is a positive boy who likes to have fun. He likes to be the center of attention and thinks highly of himself, though he's a kind person. Contrary to his flighty, almost scatter-brained disposition towards people, he is very serious about his career as an idol and a musician. Profile Story Appearance Leon has messy peach-light orange hair which covers the nape of his neck. His fringe partially covers his eyes. He has long eyelashes and his eyes are a light blue, sometimes shown with a purple overlay to them. He possesses a blue and white left-handed electric guitar. Lines |Scout = Thank you for finding me! Let's have a date before working! |Idolizing = It's a brand new Leon~ |Reg1 = My name is Leon! Please remember me! |Reg2 = I'm a left handed guitarist! People say I don't act like one. |Reg3 = Since England has so many tourism sites, I get to meet girls from other countries! |Reg4 = You're cute~ Hey hey~ Let's go on a date! |Reg5 = This is bad! I just learned a super cool pose! |Reg6 = My Japanese? That's of course because of yo-...Noah's intensive training. Of course I would be good! |Reg7 = Chaoyang is really shy isn't he? He always tries to hide his face with his muffler, right? |Reg8 = Rabi is always gentle with others and he's a really nice guy! Not more than me though. |Reg9 = That stupid Lucas is such a stubborn person! He's not French at all! |Reg10 = Tatsumi has such a cool hat. I'm envious~ |Jul1 = OKAY! Let's go shooting! Shooting! |Jul2 = Ta~maya~, Ka~giya~The lines that people shout when fireworks flare up into the sky; they're the name of two famous fireworks craftsmen.. Seiya taught them to me! |Aug1 = It's hot. I have to be careful not to get a heatstroke. |Aug2 = I wanna see Producer in a swimsuit! |Sep1 = What's it?! Is it bad that I want to try and draw a picture?! |Sep2 = I wonder if there are rabbits on the moon? Something like Kanata's Rabirabi maybe? |Oct1 = Trick or treat! Time to eat candy-! |Oct2 = If we're having Sports Festivals then I want to do the bread-eating contest! |Nov1 = During autumn, the mood becomes kinda sentimental~ |Nov2 = When I went to see an ice skating show, it made me want to skate too! |Dec1 = Merry Christmas! Let's eat chicken! |Dec2 = Seeing the snow reminded me of the time when I was still in England! |Jan1 = It also snows a lot in England! |Jan2 = Mochi is a dangerous weapon, isn't it? Satsuki said that one might choke if they eat it all at once! |Feb1= Cat day? Then I want to go to a cat cafe! |Feb2= Getting lots of chocolate from cute girls makes me so happy~ |Mar1=The cute girls are the Ohime-sama's. And I'm the Odairi-sama! The Ohime-san are the female dolls(the empress) put on the top during Hinamatsuri, while the Odairi-sama is the male doll that stands at the top(the emperor) |Mar2=The sakuramochis are really cute... |Apr1= The spring is at it's best! But it's the kind of climate that makes you sleepy...*yawn*~ |Apr2= The Ichigo daifuku's have strawberries inside?! Is- is this tasty? |May1= I'm actually....ATCHOO! ...Allergic to pollen... |May2= Japanese springs are easy to pass, aren't they? |Jun1-16=Sometimes the fog would appear in England with clouds! |Jun2-16=If you get wet in the rain you'll catch a cold! Don't forget to bring an umbrella! |2Sep1= Producer! I'll choose clothes for you so go on a date with me! |2Sep2= I'm looking at the moon with Chaoyang! |2Oct1= On Halloween I get a lot of sweets and I love it! |2Oct2= The Momiji Manjuu is delicious! |2Nov1 = I received letters from my family! Good grief, my brother writes only about his girlfriend. |2Nov2 = Guuu...Hm? This is bad! I drooled on Lucas' book! |2Dec1 = I have to put a sock on my bed! Now! Come on, Santa Claus!! |2Dec2 = Noah gave me a Santa Claus hat! So? Does it suit me? |Download = You, cutie over there! Won't you have a date with me? |Story = Choose your favorite okay? |Main1 = Choose the chapter! |Main2 = Let's read this story! |Love1 = Love Story! Hurry up and fall in love with me! |Love2 = Muu! Of course you will choose me in the end, right? |Shop = It's the shop! |Purchase = I'm curious about what you're interested in~ |Friend = It's the information about your friends! It's okay if we look at it together? |Other = It's okay to come here if you're in trouble! |Start1 = Quick, let's start the live! |Skill1A = Listen to this~! |Skill1B = Roar~! |Skill1C = Look at my guitar technique! |Clear1 = We're done? Let's do it one more time! |Affection1 = Big sis, look at me, look at me! |Start2 = Let's wake the sleeping lion up! |Skill2A = I will give you the pick! |Skill2B = I guess I have to sing. |Skill2C = Shall we do a live performance? |Clear2 = What do you think of my performance? |Affection2 = Are you free tonight? Let's go somewhere together! |Start3 = Waah! I can't wait to play the guitar! |Skill3A = Look only at me! |Skill3B = I'll show you the soul of England! |Skill3C = Now we got into the rhythm! |Clear3 = That was sooo fun! Let's do it again! |Affection3 = Uhya~! I can't calm my heartbeat! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} References Category:I♥B Category:Leon Category:Third Generation